TreeClan
by Shiningeyes
Summary: A humans-turned-cats story. Don't like, don't read. Sandy and her friends are about to go through big changes. For better or for worse, only StarClan knows. Sorry about the cheesy summary, but it's a good story, I think.
1. Allegiances

Here's the allegiances, the next chapter is the real story.

* * *

**TreeClan**

**Leader:** Snowstar- Pale gray and black tabby tom (Robert) (Apprentice: Pebblepaw)

**Deputy:** Barkclaw- Brown-and-orange tortoiseshell she-cat (Alicia) (Apprentice: Lightningpaw)

**Medicine cat:** Poppyflower- Brown she-cat with amber eyes (Kristen) (Apprentice: Cloudpaw)

**Warriors:**

Sandypelt- Sandy-colored she-cat with green eyes (Sandy) (Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Ravenwing- Black tom with white chest and paw

Redapple- Tan-and-red she-cat

Icepool- White she-cat, blue and amber eyes

Raineyes- Brown tom

Dreamclaw-Amber she-cat

Sunfur- Ginger tom

Riverfoot- Blue-gray tom

Eagletalon- Tan tom with long claws

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw- Dark gray tom

Lightningpaw- Amber she-cat

Pebblepaw- Gray she-cat, darker markings

Cloudpaw- White tom

**Queens:**

Squirreltail- Orange tabby she-cat (Patricia) (kits: Robinkit and Quailkit)


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, here we go. I hope you like it, and please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the forest that begins in my backyard, there is a clearing. A huge rock sticks out of the ground, and there are thick trees around it. The clearing has served us kids for years, as a castle to protect from evil "dragons," a fort, a thinking spot, and most recently, a place to meet.

I ran there after school with my best friends, Robert and Alicia. We always meet there after school, before dinner.

"Sandy!" I heard Alicia call. My real name is Cassandra, but I like the name Sandy.

"Hey, Alicia!" I climbed on the boulder and waved. She ran into the clearing.

"So, Sandy?" She asked me as she climbed on the boulder, "Did you hear about that girl, um... Kristen, I think, how she..."

"Wore cat ears all day to school and got a detention? Yeah," I laughed.

"Well, she's also a Warriors fan."

"Hmph. What a fangirl."

Alicia, Robert and I are all fans of the Warriors series. But we're not so crazy as to wear cat ears to school!

"Anyways, she asked me if I knew a good place for a camp, like to roleplay Clans and all that.," Alicia continued.

"And let me guess. You let her come to our clearing."

"Well, yeah..."

"You mousebrain! Now she..." I paused. "Wait, did you hear that?"

There was a crackling in the dead leaves as something approached. I hopped off the rock.

"Sandy, what are you doing?" Alicia hissed at me.

"Shh!" I hissed back.

I crept towards the trees, careful not to step on any twigs. Suddenly...

"AAAH!" I screamed, and I fell over in shock. A girl had popped out of the bushes.

"Yikes, sorry!" She said. "I'm Kristen." She held out her hand, which I noticed she had grown her nails out, long.

"Yeah, I'm Sandy." I got up and dusted off my jeans.

"Hey, Kristen! Here's the clearing." Alicia, spread her arms out wide.

"Cool! It looks like Fourtrees, almost, but without the Great Oaks. Or like he ShadowClan lake camp?"

"No, there's too much sun to be ShadowClan."

"Right. Well, it's not really like any of the Clans."

"Maybe SkyClan?"

"No, they'd have probably had very separated trees."

"Oh, right. Well, yeah, that's our clearing, I guess."

"Hmm..." Kristen sat on the rock, thinking. "Hey, well if we could round up all the Warriors fans, and then do like a roleplay or something..."

"Who's 'we?'" I asked.

"Me and you guys, I guess."

"No. No, no, no, no, no! We're not giving up our clearing." I leaned closer to the Boulder.

"Who's talking about giving up the clearing?" A familiar voice said.

"Robert! Put a stop to this crazed fangirl! She's trying to get us to roleplay the Warriors books!"

"Well, not roleplay, but maybe have a mini-Clan of our own, like in Dark River, when..."

"Lionpaw and Heatherpaw had DarkClan? Hmm... Not a bad idea..." Robert stared at the sky showing between the treetops.

"Hey, but we'd never be able to use the clearing again! It wouldn't be our secret place anymore!" I protested.

"Well, yeah, but we're already going to be in middle school next year. Why not let's pass it on?" Robert looked thoughtful for a moment, then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said to Kristen, "Alright. You can borrow the clearing."

"Alright! I can totally see this coming together. Here's the announcement rock, and when we camp here we can..." Kristen looked around the clearing, thinking out loud.

"You can't let this happen!" I said in dismay to Robert and Alicia.

Robert tried not to argue. "Look, Sandy, there's nothing else to do, and-"

"And what? You're going to give away our clearing, the place where we practically grew up, and give it to that... that Krazy Kristen?!" I turned to glare at Alicia. "And you're not doing anything to stop this! Traitor!"

"Do you realize how much you sound like Bluestar?" Alicia laughed, then she grew serious. "We need something new to do, and this is it. Okay? Live. With. It."

"Fine," I grumbled.

That night, I lay in bed thinking. It seemed like a good idea, but I just didn't want to give up the clearing... But it seemed selfish to just want it. Eventually, as I drifted to sleep, I decided to do it.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading, if you are

**Thanks for reading, if you are. And if you are, review please! I'd like to know what you think about my story. Anyways, on to chapter 2!**

That night, I dreamed. I dreamed about the clearing. Moonlight was falling on the Boulder, and everything shone like frost. I climbed onto the rock. As he moonlight hit me, I had the strangest feeling. It was like cold snow when it seeps through your clothes and burns.

_Sandy, StarClan has chosen you to bear the gift of changing. Use it wisely._

A silver cat walked up to me, and touched its nose to my hand.

I woke up. My hand burned like a scraped knee. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the light. I looked at my hand. On it was a star-shaped scar. I touched it. Suddenly, I felt myself shrinking. I looked down. Instead of my bare feet, I saw tan, furry... paws?! I walked forward a little bit. I could feel my four paws moving across the tiled floor. I tried to jump, and it just came naturally. I jumped from the toilet seat to the sink, then I looked in the mirror.

I was beautiful. I had short, sandy-colored fur, and the most amazing bright green cat eyes. My paw had a little star-shaped scar, too. I hopped off the sink and touched it with my nose. Instantly, I felt myself shooting up, and then in a heartbeat, I stood there again.

"Oh my..." I breathed.

I ran to my room, buried my head in my pillow, and screamed.

Once I got my racing heart under control, I looked at the clock. 3:34.

I went to sleep and I didn't dream at all.

The next morning, I tried to act normal. I was still a little freaked out, but this was still so awesome! I practically bounced down the sidewalk to school.

"Alicia! Robert! Kristen!" I shouted and waved. I ran to them, landing on my toes.

"Didyoudidyoudidyougetit?!" I said really quickly.

"Yes! This is so awesome!" Kristen giggled.

"I guess it's cool..." Alicia said uncertainly.

"It's... fine, I guess..." Robert shrugged.

"So let's go to the clearing after school and try it! Some of my friends also got the dream. Can they come?"

"Um... Sure..." We all said.

"Awesome! And I guess let's better plan the ranks and all that during class."

The bell rang and we all ran off to our classes.

It was the last few weeks of school, and after the tests, we were learning some shortcuts or just having freetime. But the very best part of the end of school (besides school ending) is the P.E. tournaments! The three elementary schools in our area all compete in races or perform those cute little kindergarten dances.

Ever since the testing ended, we've been practicing every day during P.E. and after school. I'm a very fast runner, but this boy in 5-3 is also very good.

So, the best runners always compete against each other during P.E. The coach keeps track of our wins and losses, and the top three go on to the tournament. In the fifth grades, there's only eight candidates to win. Everyone else gave up and went to join another competition.

So there we were, me and Jared Johnson, running our third lap around the school. As we passed the playground, we sped up for the final stretch, our coach calling the places like in a horse race.

"...Jared and Cassie in the lead, it's going to be a tight finish..."

I sped up more, willing my body to go faster than ever...

And then bam! I made it!

Everyone cheered.

"Good work, Cassie." The coach patted my back

"Thanks." I went to watch Robert and Alicia at basketball.

After a while, Kristen, who was in volleyball, came up to me.

"Hey, Sandy," She said as she sat down on the bench. "Find anyone?"

"No. You?"

"Yep. All of the people in my class that read Warriors have it. Some of them are all like, 'Why me? I don't want to!' and there's a few little kids that heard about Warriors from their older brothers and sisters, so they also have the Star. But they're pretty confuzzled about it. We'll round 'em up after school."

"Okay."

After school, once we escaped from the teachers, we got together all the Star people. In the end we had a bunch of fifth graders, a few fourth graders, four or five third graders, and two lonely little second grade twins.

"You can't come," said their fourth grade sister, "It's too dangerous."

"But..."

"No buts. Now go do your dance, coach is waiting."

"Yes, Patricia." They walked off sadly.

"Okay, let's get to the clearing," Robert ordered.

So our little Clan set off into the forest. When we got there, the sun was still up.

"Okay everyone, change."

I closed my eyes as we all touched the Stars. When I opened them, I saw that the clearing was full of mewing cats.

"It's just like I always imagined it." Kristen said in awe. She was brown with amber eyes.

"Who will be leader?" Someone yowled over the noise.

"Robert!" I mewed.

Robert jumped on the Boulder.

He was gorgeous as a cat. He was gray with black stripes.

"Okay, I'll be leader then. I think... Alicia can be deputy."

"Robert! Alicia!" Someone started chanting.

When we were finished cheering them, Robert flicked his tail for silence.

"Who will be medicine cat?"

"I will!" Kristen yowled.

"Kristen! Kristen!" I yowled.

"Alright. Then fifth graders are warriors. Fourth graders are also warriors, and third graders are apprentices."

"I smell intruders!" someone on the edge yowled. We all turned our heads.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for so long! I'll try to update more. Also, I'll post two more chapters, just for you guys. Well, here we go!**

"_I smell intruders!" Someone on the edge yowled._

_We all turned our heads._

There were two little orange tabby kits.

"I told you guys not to come!"

"We're sorry. We just didn't want you to be alone," one mewed innocently, shuffling her paws.

"Oh, fine, you can stay. Can they, Robert?"

Robert whispered something to Alicia, a brown and orange tortoiseshell.

"They can stay," Robert announced at last. "They will be kits. Patricia, will you stay in the nursery to care for them?"

"Sure."

"Good. Then, I guess this meeting is ended." Robert hopped down from the rock. I ran over to him.

"Hey, Robert."

"Oh, Sandy, will you be a senior warrior?"

"Sure."

"What'll we do about the nine lives?" Alicia asked Kristen.

"I'll dream tonight. Maybe StarClan will send us a sign."

Robert nodded. "Now, I guess we can start building the camp. Alicia, Sandy, will you supervise?"

"Sure, Mr. Great-and-Noble Leader, sir." I made a little bow and they laughed.

Alicia and I got together groups of cats to start working. There were already bushes around most of the camp, we just dragged a few branches. The apprentices gathered a whole pile of moss, and the Boulder provided the leader's den. Before long, the sun started to dip lower.

"Cats of the Clan! Gather around the Boulder for a Clan meeting!" Robert yowled.

As we gathered, Robert started to speak.

"We have come far as far as the camp goes. Please think of some names for you. Meet here at about nine tomorrow. Thank you."

He leaped off the Boulder. I went out of the camp and pressed my Star.

When I made it at home, my mom was a little angry, but I did my homework, ate and then went to my room.

As I went to sleep, I Changed and curled up at the foot of my bed.

That night, I dreamed again of the silver cat. She purred in welcome. As we sat together in the moonlit camp, she turned to me suddenly and hissed to me, "Beware of the lightning. It will strike with the breaking of the storm."

Then darkness covered my vision.

**Dun-dun-dun! Okay, **_**so**_** not a huge cliffie. But I try!**

**Anyways, prepare yourselves for... Chapter 4! Where they receive their names and some **_**real**_** drama occurs. Yay! See you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Haha! I told you I would update soon! Now, Chapter 4!**

That morning, after I ate breakfast and showered, I walked into the woods once more. Once I was behind a tree, I Changed and ran the rest of the way to camp.

A few people were already there. Alicia was padding out of an unfinished den.

"Alicia!" I called.

"Hey, Sandy! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Robert - He's Snowstar now - Got his name and lives last night! He's sleeping in his den right now."

"Good!" I purred. "So have you thought of a name?"

"I like Barkclaw. You?"

"I guess... Sandpelt. Sandypelt?"

"Sandypelt is better."

"And Kristen?"

"No idea. Oh, here she comes now!"

"Hey, Kristen!"

Kristen ran over to us.

"I'm Poppyflower now!" She purred. "I got my name last night, when StarClan visited me and... Oops, I'm not allowed to say anything more." But she still seemed overflowingly happy, her eyes shining with stars. "And how's Robert?"

"Snowstar," I corrected.

"I'm fine," He mewed as he came out of his den, his fur ruffled. "No, I'm better than fine. I feel so alive!" He stretched and then shook himself.

By then, everyone had come.

Snowstar hopped on the rock.

"Greetings, my Clan!" He yowled. "Gather around the Boulder for a Clan meting!"

Everyone ran over to the Boulder.

"I am now Snowstar, your leader! I have decided that the name of our Clan will be TreeClan!"

"Snowstar! TreeClan!" We chanted in approval.

"Now, it is time for your names! Alicia!"

Alicia hopped onto the rock and whispered into Snowstar's ear.

"Okay. I say these words before StarClan, may they see and approve my choice," He began. "Barkclaw shall be deputy of TreeClan."

"Barkclaw! Barkclaw!" We chanted.

"Kristen dreamed last night, and is now known as Poppyflower, and she is your new medicine cat!"

"Poppyflower! Poppyflower!"

"Sandy!" Snowstar called. I got up and leaped onto the Boulder.

"I want to be Sandypelt," I breathed into his ear. He nodded, and I stepped back.

"Sandy," he began, the formal words sounding like an ancient song, "Do you promise to follow the warrior code and protect our Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Sandypelt." He rested his muzzle on my head, and I licked his shoulder. I stepped back and then hopped off the Boulder.

"Sandypelt! Sandypelt!" The chanted.

He named Ravenwing, Redapple, Icepool, Raineyes, Dreamclaw, Sunfur, Riverfoot and Eagletalon. Patricia became Squirreltail, and the kits were announced to be Robinkit and Quailkit.

Then came the apprentices. As a senior warrior, I was a good candidate for a mentor, but still... Well, I could always ask for one of the kits...

"These four are ready to be apprenticed." I looked up.

"From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Pebblepaw. I will be your mentor."

Pebblepaw touched noses with Snowstar and she was positively shaking with excitement.

Snowstar nodded and she hopped off the rock. Then he looked to a white tom.

"Cloudpaw, you have chosen to follow the path of a medicine cat. You will be welcomed by StarClan at the half moon." Cloudpaw touched noses with Poppyflower, who had jumped onto the Boulder, and they both went to sit next to the Boulder.

"You," He beckoned to a little orange tabby she-cat, "Will be known as Lightningpaw until you receive your warrior name. Your mentor will be Barkclaw."

Lightningpaw and Barkclaw went to sit together after touching noses.

The dark gray tom jumped on top of the Boulder.

"From this day on, you will be known as Stormpaw, until you receive your warrior name."

I held my breath. _Please, please, please..._

"Your mentor will be... Sandypelt."

I jumped onto the rock and touched noses with Stormpaw.

After we jumped off, I went to sit near Barkclaw, while Stormpaw, Lightingpaw and Pebblepaw went to the other side of the clearing.

"Okay, everyone, now let's finish the camp!" Snowstar yowled and jumped off the Boulder.

We worked on the camp again until it was dinnertime.

Once all the cats started to trickle out, Stormpaw came up to me.

"When can we start training?"

"Maybe over the summer, or next weekend, or after school if you want."

"Okay." Stormpaw ran off.

As I ran through the forest, I was so tired, but I was still so happy! I was senior warrior of TreeClan, with an apprentice, and my best friends!

After I Changed I entered the house. Both my parents were sitting at the table.

"Oh, you're home, Cassie. We need to talk."

I nervously pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Me and your father are so excited. Your father got a better job in Houston! We're moving this summer! Aren't you excited?!"

My parents must have sensed that no, I was _not_ excited about leaving TreeClan, leaving my friends, leaving my _life_, because mom asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong. You think you'll just leave, to go to your fancy-schmancy job in Houston, and not even care about _me?_" I screamed.

"You will not speak to me like that, young lady!" My dad yelled even louder.

"Yeah, well how about this?" I pressed the Star, hissed at them, and ran out the door.

I ran all the way into the clearing. I ran into the warriors den and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would at least bring me some comfort.


	6. Chapter 5

**The final chapter! Not of the story, but just for now. The story is actually waaay longer than this. It'll probably be longer than Silence, even.**

I woke later, to the sound of voices. I padded out of the den, and there was Snowstar.

"Sandypelt! There you are!" He ran over to me. "Your parents called us last night. They said you ran away from home, and I guess they figured you were with your friends."

"Well I wanted to at first, but I didn't want to risk it. So, I came here."

"Was the den alright?" Barkclaw asked me.

"Yep."

"We can't worry about that! Um... they don't know you can Change, do they?" Snowstar asked.

I nodded reluctantly.

"That really complicates things. What if they get Animal Control over here?!"

"They wouldn't! They know that once they figure out I'm actually a human, they'll involve the government, and the scientists, and it'd be all over the news that I'm a part-cat freak!"

Snowstar bristled and I sighed.

"Look, I_ know_ my parents. They wouldn't want that. They'd rather let me be."

"Alright." Snowstar walked away.

I padded into the shade and started grooming my fur. More cats were coming, and so I got up and found Stormpaw.

"Sandypelt! Can we train today?"

"Sure. Let's hunt. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

My stomach growled in agreement.

Stormpaw's whisker's twitched in amusement. "Okay. I was practicing my crouch last night; I think I've got it."

We ran into the forest, and once we came to a thicker place, I slowed down.

"Okay, let's try. What can you scent?"

Stormpaw breathed in deeply.

"Trees, mostly. And squirrel, bird... Mouse?"

I nodded, flicking my ears to the base of a tree.

Stormpaw fell into a hunter's crouch, stalking silently across the forest floor. He got nearer... and nearer... Then he jumped. The mouse just barely realized what was happening before Stormpaw ended its life.

"Good work!" I mewed.

"You want it?" Stormaw pushed the mouse to me.

I nodded and started to eat. Stormpaw was testing the air, trying to figure out what else there was. He walked a little ways off, then came running back to me.

"Sandypelt, look at this!"

I got up and ran to the spot where he was standing.

There were two little kits together. One was breathing, the other was not.

"She's dead," I whispered.

"And he's barely alive."

"Let's take him back to camp."

I picked up the tiny little tom. He didn't struggle, just mewled once.

When we got into camp, most of the cats were there.

"Poppyflower!" Stormpaw called

"Coming!" Poppyflower ran across the clearing.

"Oh, poor thing!" She exclaimed when she saw the kit, limp in my jaws. "Bring it right in here."

I followed her into another little cave formed by the Boulder. Inside there were a few nests and I set the kit into one.

Poppyflower sniffed him. She closed her eyes for a minute, then ran over to the other side of the cave.

She got a few leaves and started to chew them up.

"How do you know all that?" Stormpaw asked in wonder.

"StarClan told me," She said, spitting the pulp onto another leaf. "Someone has to know all the herbs!"

She picked up the leaf and sat down by the kit.

"Stormpaw, could you go and get Cloupaw here, so he can watch?"

Stormpaw ran out of the den, calling for Cloudpaw.

Poppyflower gently nudged the kit. He opened his eyes, and whimpered.

"Ssh, eat his."

She started to feed the kit the herbs.

Cloudpaw walked in and sat down a little ways from his mentor and watched.

Eventually, the little kit closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Cloudpaw, we have to stay in the camp tonight to watch the kit. Will you?"

Cloudpaw nodded after a bit.

"Thanks. We also might need someone else in the camp to guard us. Will you, Sandypelt?"

"Okay."

"Good."

I walked out of the den. Snowstar was lying down on the Boulder, watching everyone.

"Hey, Snowstar, what're you thinking about?"

"We've come so far. Just a few days ago, Poppyflower had the crazy idea that we'd make TreeClan. Now we are TreeClan. I'm actually thinking of leaving my human life behind."

"Well, we've made a great camp, Stormpaw is an amazing hunter, Poppyflower is a natural, and you're... You're... A natural leader."

"I guess. But sometimes I think, 'What have I gotten myself into?' TreeClan has already taken you out of your home, and I think we may wind up living here for good."

"StarClan gave us this gift for a reason. Our destiny is laid out for us."

I lay down next to him and started grooming his ears. He mumbled, "Our destiny is, Sandypelt, our destiny is." Then he sighed and went to sleep.

**Yay! Okay, maybe that part was a little cheesy, but I started writing this a few months ago. It'll get better! See you next update!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, so… I'm back. I've been gone since forever, and because I'm kind of stuck on my other story, Silence, this is my first new update, so… Yay! I'm going to try to at least post a new chapter, mostly from this story, every week, but don't get too worried if I disappear again, because I tend to do that a lot. Well, here's the next chapter of TreeClan. Enjoy!**

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself on the Boulder. _How did I get here?_ I wondered. Then I remembered.

I got off the Boulder. I shook myself and then looked around. Nobody else was around.

I went out hunting, missed a mouse, and caught a squirrel.

As I sat in the sun, picking at the fresh-kill, I listened to the wind in the leaves and the birds in the trees. Suddenly, Cloudpaw ran out of the medicine den.

"Sandypelt! We need you quick!"

I abandoned the squirrel and ran in.

"What is it?"

"We need you to get more borage for the kit. His fever is dangerously high. There's a stream a few minutes to the north. Here's the last leaf we have. Memorize the scent and shape, we need some, or he'll die!" There was an edge of panic to her voice.

"Okay!"

I raced out of camp, ignoring the enticing scents of prey. I made it to the stream. I cleared my mind to distinguish the scents of the herbs that grew there. I finally decided on one, and I took as much as I could carry.

I ran back as fast as I could, but the mouthful of leaves was blocking my mouth, so I could only breathe through my nose.

As I ran into the camp, Cloudpaw was waiting. I dropped the leaves in the entrance to the medicine den. Cloudpaw nodded, grabbed a few leaves, and rushed in.

As I stood there catching my breath, I heard pawsteps behind me.

"Snowstar!"

"I decided to stay here for good. Most cats did. Squirreltail is still back there, helping the kits. Stormpaw is also here. All the apprentices are, actually."

"And Barkclaw?"

"She's coming too."

"Okay. Oh, you know that kit?"

"The one you found? How is he?"

"He has a very high fever, but Poppyflower is working on it."

"Good. He's just a moon away from being an apprentice, isn't he?"

I nodded. "But he still might not make it."

"StarClan help him," Snowstar mewed gravely.

"Snowstar! We made it!" Barkclaw called across the clearing.

"Good! We're going to need a few patrols!"

"I'm on it!"

As the cats streamed into the clearing, Snowstar leaped on the Boulder.

"Cats of TreeClan, gather around the Boulder for a Clan meeting!"

When everyone gathered around, Snowstar started speaking.

"Now that we are going to live here permanently, we need to get down to work. We will have two border patrols and one hunting patrol per day. We will find out the best boundaries and change them as needed. And don't worry about the lack of apprentices, we have three kits, one almost ready to be apprenticed."

"And if anyone wants to help us in the medicine den, we would appreciate it!" Poppyflower called from the small cave.

"Yes, and that's it. Please ask Barkclaw if you want to go on patrol."

Snowstar hopped down from the rock and then went into the medicine den.

"Hey, Sandypelt!" Stormpaw called. "There you are! Can we go hunting again later?"

"Okay. Are you up for battle training first?"

"Of course!" Stormpaw mewed happily. "When?"

"How about now?" I ran out of camp, Stormpaw at my tail.

We soon reached another little clearing. It was soft and sandy and perfect for battle training.

"Now let's start!"

We stepped back, facing each other.

"Claws sheathed, and don't bite too hard, okay?"

Stormpaw nodded once, and then flew at me.

I escaped just in time.

Stormpaw got up quickly, and we circled around.

He lunged at me, knocking me over.

I flipped over and pushed him off with my hind legs. He landed a few tail-lengths away. I ran to him.

"Are you alright?" I mewed.

"Surprise!" He exploded up at me, and we wrestled for a bit.

When we fell apart, he got up, eyes shining.

"Let's go and catch up with a patrol!"

We ran back to the camp.

Barkclaw ran up to us. "Good, you're back. We're going on patrol at sunhigh. Want to come?"

"Sure. We're going to eat first."

"Alright. See you." Barkckaw ran off and started talking to Icepool and Ravenwing.

After we got our freshkill, Stormpaw went to share his with Lightningpaw and Pebblepaw outside the apprentices' den.

After I ate mine, I went into the medicine den to talk with Poppyflower.

"Hey, Poppyflower,"

"Huh?" She lifted her head up. "Oh, Sandypelt."

"How's the kit doing?"

"Lots better. He'll be cured in a few days."

"He's almost ready to be apprenticed, isn't he. Has Snowstar chosen anyone?"

"Now you didn't hear this from me," Poppyflower said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "But Ravenwing is a good candidate. Now go!" She flicked me with her tail.

As I walked into the clearing, I spotted Barkclaw and Ravenwing getting ready to leave.

"I'm coming!" I called. I ran to the apprentices' den, where Stormpaw was lying down next to Lightingpaw.

"Come on! Barkclaw is almost ready to leave!"

Stormpaw got up quickly. Lightningpaw's head shot up.

"Can I come too?"

"I guess. Ask Barkclaw."

We walked out of the apprentices' den.

"Finally!" Barkclaw mewed.

"Can I come?" Lightningpaw asked her mentor.

"Okay. We're going to set the northwest borders today."

"Alright!"

So we set off into the forest. The sun was warm, but a slight chill in the breeze told of a storm that night.

"Let's make this quick," said Ravenwing, also tasting the rain on the air.

Soon we got to the river, near where the borage grew. There was a rock in the middle. We jumped onto it and across the river.

"Let's make the boundary here, where the leafy plants end. Poppyflower will like that."

As they set the border, I noticed Stormpaw and Lightningpaw running off on their own.

"Hey! Come back here!"

They couldn't hear me. I ran off after them.

We came up to a stream. It was surprisingly loud for the fact that the ground wasn't very rocky.

I heard a yowl and it grew quieter and quieter. I ran to where I heard it.

Stormpaw was standing at the edge of a hole into which the stream poured.

"Lightningpaw fell in!" He told me.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
